Embodiments of the present application generally relate a wireless credential access control system. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a wireless credential access control system that utilizes wireless transmissions using a first signal to provide power to a credential device, and wireless transmissions using a second signal for operation of a reader device, and wherein the second signal has a frequency that is different than a frequency of the first signal.
Security management systems often utilize hardware, such as, for example, reader devices, including electronic lock devices, to control the ingress and/or egress through an entryway. In at least certain applications, operation of the reader device often requires that a user retrieve a credential, such as, for example, a card or badge, among other credentials, and position the credential in relatively close proximity the reader device. For example, a user may retrieve a credential from the user's wallet, purse, key chain, or necklace, and then, once retrieved, position the credential within a couple inches of, or against, the reader device. Information on the presented credential may then be received by the reader device and evaluated to determine whether the credential is authorized to operate the reader device, such as, for example, unlock an electronic lock. Thus, operation of the credential device typically requires the user to not only retrieve the credential, but to also actively address the reader device by positioning the credential within a relatively close proximity to, or against, the reader device.